Inocencia
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la masacre de la legión de reconocimiento, annie 5 años después abre su prisión de hielo solo para ser torturada por los soldados de la policía militar y legión de reconocimiento para sacarle información, pero cierto día un viejo "amigo" le visita… una visita inesperada.


**_Disclaimer:_**

**_No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de SNK todos son propiedad de HAJIME ISAYAMA._**

**_Nota: _**

**_Este es un one shot drabble de annie x armin, lo saque de una imagen que vi por ahí, después de todo armin es inocente y aun tiene esperanzas en annie, lean y disfruten._**

**INOCENCIA**

Una día como otro en una celda oscura dentro de los calabozos, annie estaba encerrada con cadenas del mas duro acero, en el suelo una rendija y una bandeja con comida que ella después alejaba vacía, ese era su estilo de vida después de que su prisión de hielo cediera después de 5 años, y paso otros 5 años en ese infierno en donde la torturaban par sacarle información sobre los titanes.

Un día eren entro para hablar con ella, la puerta se abrió y el encendió la antorcha del calabozo, annie aun portaba su maltrecho uniforme de la policía militar, mientras que eren portaba un atuendo casual, su camisa café, unos pantalones negros y se miraba mas adulto, era obvio que el tiempo había pasado.

Por otro lado annie seguía algo joven, pues cuando estuvo congelada su crecimiento se detuvo, aun tenia leves moretones pues la regeneración tomaba tiempo.

― al fin te veo de nuevo… annie― la voz de eren hizo eco en el calabozo mientras ella acomodaba su cabello para verle.

― ¿que quieres?― respondió ella con tono de desinterés total

― hay alguien que quiere verte, y la verdad solo estoy aquí por el― acto seguido eren se retiro y dejo entrar a aun chico.

El chico era nada mas y nada menos que armin, su cabello era corto mas varonil, sus ojos azules brillantes como el océano, su cuerpo y altura habían cambiado, armin ya no era mas ese niño pequeño… ahora era un hombre.

― ¿tu?― la chica reacciono asustada ante la visita del chico

Armin se acerco, saco algunas gasas, ropa limpia y unas llaves. ― no temas annie, estoy para ayudarte―

Y acto seguido el soltó las cadenas pesadas de los pies y manos de annie, hasta solo quedar la que estaba en su cuello.

― ¿porque?― la chica estaba en el suelo mientras el rubio le curaba las pequeñas heridas con delicadeza total.

― ¿Por qué que annie?― la voz ronca de armin penetro en sus sentidos, a pesar de su edad inspiraba una inocencia pura.

Annie se sintió mal, sus ojos gélidos se empaparon un poco, quizás fue por el alcohol de las vendas… o talvez por el acto de piedad que el chico le mostraba aun a pesar de… todo lo que ella hizo.

― ¿PORQUE ME AYUDAS ARMIN?― la vos de annie rompió en un llanto de ira y dolor.

El chico tomo la llave y soltó el último grillete del cuerpo de annie

― Porque… a pesar de todo… para mí sigues siendo una buena persona― el chico le miro directamente.

Un poco más alto que ella, armin se acerco a annie y acaricio su rostro ― y porque… alguna vez… yo te… ame annie―

**_Un silencio se mantuvo…_**

― Y además… todavía te amo―

― ¡BASTA!― la chica lo empujo con enojo.

― ¿como dices eso?... tus palabras me hieren… armin… ¡SOY UNA ASESINA!―

― ¡NO LO ERES!― roncamente armin le respondió y tomo a annie por los brazos ― annie… mi querida annie… si no me mataste en aquel entonces… es porque en el fondo de tu corazón hay una pizca de humanidad―

―no… no es cierto― la chica lloraba a medias.

―Annie, mírame a los ojos ¡y dime que no sientes nada por mi!― armin tomo la cara de annie y puso su frente con la de ella.

― y-yo― annie trato de replicar pero fue acallada por un beso de armin.

Un beso que le proporciono mientras el la arropaba con sus brazos, un beso que le hizo sentir a annie mas culpable, un beso que en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba ya hace mucho.

― después de esto… dime que me odias… y… me alejare de ti para siempre― armin acariciaba la cara de annie y limpiaba sus lagrimas.

― no quiero quedarme sola… armin… no me dejes en esta oscuridad… te lo suplico― la chica rubia abrazo a armin y lo estrujo mientras enterraba su cara en el suave y firme pecho de armin.

Armin se arrodillo con ella y la consoló, se quedo así con ella por unos minutos y los minutos se volvieron horas…

Finalmente annie despertó y estaba recostada en una pequeña cama, la cual aparentemente alguien llevo ahí, sus grilletes no estaban, y debajo la almohada yacía una carta escrita por armin.

**_Mi querida annie, me alegra el corazón saber que aun puedo salvarte, _**

**_Quise quedarme más tiempo contigo pero no me fue posible,_**

******_Juro que no te dejare sola, te visitare lo más pronto posible_**

******_Y procurare sacarte de ahí, annie tu no estas sola mi amor… me tienes a mi._**

**_P.S: me tome el abuso de cambiarte las ropas,_**

******_Perdona mi falta de cortesía si no te pedí permiso, _**

**_Pero no tuve ningún pensamiento impuro hacia ti… al menos no aun… jaja_**

**_SINCERAMENTE ARMIN._**

Annie puso junto a su pecho la carta y miro que tenia ropa nueva, también en la cama estaba la chaqueta de armin, annie se cubrió con ella mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su cara, y solo podía sentirse feliz… feliz de saber que era amada… feliz de decir que ella no estaba sola.

**_Inocencia_**

**_Fin_**

**Notas del autor: ojala les guste, a pesar de todo se me dificulta mucho una escena prendida entre estos dos, pero para mientras algo sentimental y romántico. Adelante REVIEW si os ah gustado, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
